Breathe No More
by iluvroxasxii
Summary: Songficcie! Sasuke has had enough of Orochimaru and Kabuto and wants to see his sunshine again. 'And I breathe no more' Rated for language. Summary sucks! SasuNaru


_**Hello People!! This is killerofdreams with another SasuNaru fanfic!!! Although this one might be a little more NaruSasu, but I'll try not to make it that way. It's just your interpretation. Anyways, it has come to my attention via Sasuke's Silver Fang that although there are many fics in which Naruto decides to off himself, there aren't that many of Sasuke doing the same. So....SASUKE'S GONNA FINALLY SHANK HIMSELF! And no, I'm not happy. It's sad, but I'm a mean person. Deal with it. **_

_**This is dedicated to Sasuke's Silver Fang!!! So I hope you like it!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Evanescence. I just love their shit.**_

_**Warning: Shounen-Ai, Suicide, LANGUAGE!! (o.O), mentions of rape and abuse...(Poor Sasu-chan!)**_

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_

I'm exhausted. Training all day with Orochimaru is so fucking exhausting. That damn pedophile.

What wouldn't I give to see that damn happy face. I'm actually starting to regret leaving. Power, strength...it doesn't mean anything anymore. Not without you...

_All the little pieces falling shatter_

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together_

I cringe as I feel the burning light behind me, Orochimaru and Kabuto at my door. I cringed slightly, so as they won't see. I'm dreading what's going to happen next.

My 'payment' for becoming that damn bastard's apprentice. I get up painfully as I start to feel Orochimaru's slimy hands on me, and I try not to cry. Yeah, an Uchiha, trying not to cry.

Fuck you. You don't know shit. If this was all I had to endure for gaining power I will. No matter how inhuman I become. I'll do it for you.

_Too small to matter_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_

It hurts so bad. The force he used slammed my head into the wall behind us and I tried to stay conscious so he won't do anything more disturbing. Last time I was unconscious...oh, God, the bleeding and the bruises...Only a little longer, Sasuke, and he'll throw you away again.

I can't beleive I'm actually going to say this, but I need you. I'd rather have you fuck the shit out of me instead of this snake bastard. At least...you love me right??

_If I try to touch her and I bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe_

_I breathe no more_

He threw me on the bed and slammed the door shut, leaving with his goshdamn assistant who just stood there and laughed the whole time while I was screaming in pain. That sadist...you wouldn't laugh at me...would you? Would you laugh at my patheticness or just smile and say everything is going to be alright?

I'm sorry. I want to come back. Please.

_Take a breath as I try to draw from my spirit's well_

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child_

I'm surprised to feel tears on my hand as I rub my face in the dark. Uchihas don't cry dammit! I need to be stronger! I need to kill Itachi!

I need you! I need you, dammit, so where the hell are you! You said before, in the Land of Waves, that a 'Hero always comes at the last minute', right? So where the fuck are you! I need a fucking hero, and I'll be damned if you aren't fucking here!! Son of a bitch!

_Oh lie to me_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this will make sense when I get better_

"Dammit..." I mutter to myself, attempting to strangle myself with a pillow, "YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME! NARUTO!" I yell in the pillow, trying to be quiet. In here, in Hell, yelling just gets you in more trouble.

But...I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself. I can't blame you for my mistakes.

-CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP-

_But I know the difference_

_Between myself and my reflection_

_I just can't help but to wonder_

_Which of us do you love?_

I'm sorry, Naruto, but I won't wait for you. And Itachi, go fuck yourself and your shark man whore. I knew you were always on the other side of the fence, like me. Maybe because you liked sweets so much you got those damn wrinkles on your cocksucking face, dickhead. At least my skin will remain flawless...

-CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP-

Don't hate me. Please don't hate me. Please, Naruto, don't hate me.

_So I bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe_

_I breathe no -_

_Bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe_

_I breathe_

_I breathe_

_I breathe no more_

I'm finally free. So don't stop me.


End file.
